Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides
by Aki Iruzu
Summary: Cas would do anything for Dean Winchester, and extraordinary human being. He'd even disobey his father, God, and all his brothers & sisters.


**Author's Note: **Here we have a Destiel fic inspired by the song "Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides" by Pierce the Veil. If you don't like yaoi/slash/boyxboy, you probably want to leave (It really isn't that graphic though). The lyrics that made me think of Supernatural were, " Say that the night sings alone, and if there's a God then I'm letting him go. All for you." o_o Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or the song… so, yeah.

**Spoiler Alert: **If you haven't seen Supernatural seasons 4-6 (I'm guessing here), you may or may not want to read, totally up to you.

_Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides_

Ever since Castiel met Dean, he knew he had fallen. He knew he would give up his life and blood for this defiant boy with a grudge against the world. But Cas, as dean called him, was okay with that.

A prayer interrupted his thoughts. The ebony haired man rushed to the source of this prayer. Dean Winchester. Michael's vessel. Hunter.

"Hey, Cas," Dean's emerald eyes danced.

"Hello Dean. You called?"

"Yeah, hah, about that…" he started but the angel's eyes locked on him and he was invading the elder of the two Winchester's space. "Damnit Cas, what did I say about, you know, backing off?"

"My apologies," Castiel took a step or two back.

"Anyway," Dean sighed, "Sam and Bobby are off tracking some vamp, so I thought I'd hang with you." Castiel had to think for a second. _Hang? Hang how? Oh. _Finally the angel understood what he meant.

"By 'hang', I assume you mean be with me?" Cas asked his blue eyes piercing Dean's own green orbs.

"Well it sounds pretty gay when you put it like that, but uh, yeah," the Winchester replied sheepishly. That wounded Cas a bit, but he wasn't quite sure why.

He knew he had stuff to do up in Heaven, but he disregarded it for Dean. It was all for Dean. Zachariah was going to be pissed.

Dean cracked open beers, one for him and one for the celestial being across from him.

"Here, drink up."

Cas took a little sip. Almost like when you dip your toe in the pool, testing the temperatures of the water. Dean on the other hand took a big swig.

(Transition)

Dean was drunk. _Really _drunk. He face-planted into Castiel's thigh and groaned. "Damn it…" Not sure of what to do, Cas awkwardly pat him on the back. They stayed there like that for a while. It was somewhat comforting for both of them.

Eventually Dean got back up and stared into Castiel's eyes. He leaned forward, planting his lips upon the angel's. Castiel didn't push away, though he knew deep down he couldn't be with a mortal.

Would he really betray heaven, or even his father God for this man, yes he would.

The two pulled away for a mere second before going right back into it, with more heat and tongue this time.

Cas could taste the alcohol on Dean, and he knew Dean was only doing this because he was drunk, but that was okay. Castiel could wipe Dean's memory if he regretted it so much. It would be the angel's little secret.

(Transition)

The night went from kissing, to touching, and to more that was unholy. Angels don't sleep, so when the time came for Dean to pass out, Castiel just held him in his protective arms the whole night.

Dean began to stir. A prolonged groan escaped his parted lips.

"Hell Dean," Cas said as usual. The angel watched as Dean's face turned numerous shades of red. The man couldn't even get a full sentence out. "It's okay, Dean. I can wipe your memory if you'd like," he softly murmured with a sad smile.

"N… No, that's fine," Dean replied. Castiel was shocked, over joyed even.

(Transition)

The two never spoke of that evening again. Never acted out on their feelings again. But they knew it was there. Their love. Their bond.

**Author's Note: **Weeell, this is the longest writing I've made in a while. Sorry for any mistakes I made with the order of the series. I kind of just wrote this after my SATs. I hope it was decent. Any reviews or requests would be appreciated! Follow angel-of-the-lord-motherfucker on Tumblr too, I always follow back!

**Sincerely,**

_Aki Iruzu_


End file.
